The term safety harness may refer in some instances to the securing of a person in a seat such as in an automobile or airplane but in this particular instance the term refers more particularly to a harness with a rope or tether to be secured to a relatively fixed point and yet allow limited movement of the person. If used in yachting, the person would be attached to the boat leaving both arms free for working on the boat, the tether serving to hold the person should he slip or be struck by a wave so that he will not be washed overboard. In mountain climbing the tether may be used for securing to some hook or the like for use in ascent or descent of the mountain. In the case of window washing the tether would be secured to the framework of the window of the building in case of slipping of the user. Devices of this sort usually are of the type with a body encircling belt and two shoulder straps secured to such belt in front and in back as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,144 where no tether is shown or in a case where a tether is used as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,393 the device is more complicated and expensive than the present disclosure.